Love over the Sea
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: Sakura loves the sea and wishes she could live a life on it. Her wish is granted but not in the way she expects, to save her brother and father Sakura joins the Navy who are presueing two groups of pirates that are destroying most of Asia Full Summary ins
1. Sakura Avalon and her Family

**Love over the Sea**

Summary: Sakura loves the sea and wishes she could live a life on it. Her wish is granted but not in the way she expects, to save her brother and father Sakura joins the Navy who are pursuing two groups of pirates that are destroying most of Asia. Sakura discovers that he has to become a good fighter against the ruthless Li, Syaoran, captain of the Black Wolves and Destiny captain of the Gold Stars. Will Sakura walk the plank or will she steal the heart of the ruthless captain and form a friendship with the other.

Lil LoveStar: Hi guys, I was asked by one of my fans to do this story for her and I thought why the hell not, the plot was good but I'll be making it my own with some differences.

Syaoran: Question, who's in it and what's going to happen?

Lil LoveStar: Well, of course you'll be in it, Sakura, Madison, Eli, I'm not sure about Meiling yet or any of my original characters.

Kalvin: Aww, we may not be in it... that's upsetting.

Lil LoveStar: I'll see; I still have to type the first chapter. So let's begin.

Chapter 1: Sakura Avalon and her Family

In a small town by the sea a girl around the age of seventeen was sitting on the beach near her house looking out at the sea. The girl was around 5'8; she had emerald colored eyes and auburn colored hair that was up to her shoulders. "Hey squirt." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see her older brother Tori coming toward her.

"What are you doing out here squirt?" Tori asked before coughing.

"I should be asking you that question, you're sick and you're out in this breeze. Get back in the house before you get any worse, if mom finds you out here she'll throw you in bed." The girl, named Sakura Avalon said to her brother.

"I'll go only if you come with me and besides Madison is here to see you." Tori said getting up. Sakura got up and they walked back to the house with Tori.

"Hey Sakura, were you by the water again?" Madison asked as they walked through the door.

"Yeah and Tori came out to get me." Sakura said as her mother turned to see Tori standing there.

"Tori, you're sick as it is why did you get out of bed?" Their mother, Natasha Avalon asked.

"Sorry mom, I went to get Sakura." Tori said coughing.

"Sakura, help your brother get upstairs to his bed." Her mother said before going back to her cooking. Sakura helped her brother and Madison followed her. After putting Tori in his bed Sakura and Madison went to her room.

"Are you still thinking about the ocean Sakura?" Madison asked as Sakura looked out of her window at the sea.

"I really don't know why Madison, but the sea is fascinating to me, and I've always wanted to travel on the open sea." Sakura said dreamily. Madison rolled her eyes with a smile on and looked out the window with Sakura. She knew that Sakura wanted the chance to be on the sea but she doubted that Sakura would have the chance. As the sun began to set Sakura's father Aiden Avalon called them down for dinner. Both girls rushed down the stairs to eat.

Somewhere off in the horizon from Sakura's room window a dark shadow started to appear in front of the setting sun, a fleet of ships were approaching Japan, and this would mark the biggest change in young Sakura Avalon's life.

Lil LoveStar: So what did you think about it? Bad, good? Please tell me, I found it very interesting to write so far, I just hope I can continue. See you soon with more updates from other stories.


	2. Recruiting for the Navy

Chapter 2: Recruiting for the Navy

Lil LoveStar: Well I have an idea that's buzzing in my head but it won't be able to be put down until later but I believe that some of my original characters will make an appearance.

Destiny: Seriously? Who?

Lil LoveStar: I guess I can tell you... really all my originals will be in it except Showron, there's no magic in this.

Kalvin, Michael, Rio, Destiny and Roxi: YES!

Syaoran: Shall we start then?

Lil LoveStar: Yes, let's.

Early the next morning Sakura heard the sound of horns blowing. She looked out of the window as everyone in town started to gather, even her parents and her brother. She quickly got dressed and rushed down to find her family, Madison and her brother Rio. "What's up Madison?" Sakura asked.

"They're recruiting boys for the navy." Madison said with an upset look. Sakura looked forward she could see the official for the navy recruiting every male in town, she saw that he gave one to her brother and to her father as well, she rushed over to them.

"Mother! Tori and father can't possibly join the navy, Tori is still ill and father nearly lost his life in the navy before!"

"Well what do you presume we do squirt? They need men for the pirates that have been pillaging most of Asia." Tori said before coughing.

"You're not considering going are you father?" Sakura asked her dad. Aiden looked at her.

"If they need the men then I must." Aiden said. Sakura frowned at what her brother and father were doing; there was no way they could survive in the navy. Tears started to well in her eyes; she turned from her family and walked home, her tears and hair blowing in the wind.

At dinner that night the Avalon family was so quiet it seemed as if they were dead. Sakura looked at her mother. Her mother looked back at her with a sad face before eating her pickles. Sakura looked at her brother and father; they both seemed very calm even though they knew the situation. Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up and said with all the force she could muster, "Why are you considering even going! There are enough young boys to join the navy; you'll both be killed out there."

"Sakura, my dear, it is our duty to our country to join the navy to defend our country, we're doing it to make sure you and your mother are both save." Aiden said in a calm manner.

"Dad is right Sakura, we have to, we don't want to but it is something that we must do." Tori said in a serious manner.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU BOTH!" Sakura yelled before running out of the house to the beach. Aiden was going to go get her but Natasha told him to leave her alone.

Sakura cried until she looked out at the night sea. Her father and brother didn't care about their lives but they wanted to make sure that she and her mother were safe. Sakura understood what they had to do but she didn't agree with it. She got up and walked over to the water. The sea was still tonight, she looked into the ocean and saw her reflection, as she looked an idea dawned upon her. It was an idea that would get her in to a lot of trouble but she couldn't let her father and brother die. She would go for them...

Before dawn the next day Sakura was up and suited to leave, she left a note for her family and took the grants for Tori and father to join. (AN: If I know some of you who have seen Mulan you're probably thinking I'm going to dress her up like a guy, well YOU'RE WRONG!) As the Avalon family woke up they very soon noticed that Sakura was no where to be found, Natasha found her note and showed it to Aiden and Tori. Tori could not believe was he was reading and he said he was going to go after her but Aiden told him that he was too sick and if he were to stop her she might be killed. (AN: What are they thinking? This isn't the 1920's!)

Sakura

Sakura was walking over to the harbor with her things. She walked over to a huge navy ship and stood in a really long line of guys. "Hey Sakura." Sakura heard Rio's voice call out to her she turned and saw him running up to her and waving. "What in the world are you doing here?" he asked.

"I took my brother's and father's place, I couldn't let them come here, they would die out there." Sakura said with a sad face.

"Very admirable but you can't join the navy Sakura, you're a woman." Rio said. A small figure approached them and said.

"Who ever said she can't join the navy? Women have been able to join the navy for some time now." Rio and Sakura looked at the figure that was addressing them. But the way she was dressed you could tell that she was second in command, she had medium mahogany colored hair and matching eyes. Rio looked at her in amazement. He never believed that women were allowed in the navy but by this young woman he was proven wrong indeed. The young woman turned and smiled at Sakura, "I am first mate Roxianne Yoshiyuki but you can just call me Roxi."

"Well ma'am it's an honor to meet you, I am Sakura Avalon." Sakura honored to meet the first mate.

"And I'm Jacob Rio Long Chang Taylor but you can call me Rio for short." Rio said bowing. Roxi nodded to him and moved the whole line onto the boat. She made sure that they were quiet and in a perfect line as the captain, her older brother came down and began to speak.

"Welcome gentlemen and young lady..." He paused to look at Sakura. "I am your captain, Michael Yoshiyuki, my younger sister Roxianne is my first mate; you may refer to her by her nickname Roxi only if she gives you permission to." "You're all here for a reason, because we need troops for the navy who are brave and willing to defend their country by fighting against two groups of ruthless pirates, the Black Wolves and the Gold Stars, both groups have been pillaging and destroying most of Asia and we have been asked by the other countries in Asia to stop them. So we will see if you each have what it takes to become a navy soldier and if you make it then consider it an honor to be able to protect your families, your friends and your country." "Roxi, get them started of you would." Michael finished before he saluted them and left.

"Alright young lady and gentlemen!" Roxi yelled to get their attention. (AN: It sounds awkward I know) "As my brother said before you can only call me Roxi if I give you permission to, otherwise you'll refer to me as Ms. Yoshiyuki understood?" She said it with great force. All the men yelled yes ma'am, which made Roxi smile. "You will all be tested in different forms of fighting, weapons control and of course swimming. We'll start with the easiest but the most important. Swimming." "If you have a swim suit you're very intelligent to bring one, if you do not have one then you must not know what the word navy means and you will have to look it up in the dictionary then get a suit!" Everyone had a swimsuit with them luckily and so did Sakura and Rio.

All the recruits went down to the middle of the ship where a very large pool awaited them; it was at least 13 feet deep. Unknown to the recruits the captain was watching them and he was especially watching Sakura, she was attractive indeed but what interested him even more was that she was the only woman beside his sister there, he would have to see how well she did then question her. Roxi saw her brother when she looked up and she could see that he was looking at Sakura, she could tell that he was interested in another woman on the ship but she could also tell that he didn't see in her what he saw in the woman that stole his heart.

"Alright people we'll do this alphabetically and first up is Avalon Sakura." Roxi said looking at Sakura. Sakura was already in her swimsuit and was to prove herself. She was given a swim cap, goggles and a nose piece even though she never needed them to swim before. She dived in expertly and swam like a mermaid across the whole pool; she touched the end and swam back just as fast and just as swiftly as she had started. She touched the edge from where she started and got out of the pool and stood at attention as Roxi came over to her and asked her out loud, "Why didn't you stretch Avalon?"

"Ma'am! I swim every morning in the ocean from the shore to where the current picks up and swim back for three hours I haven't stretched in years." Sakura said standing perfectly still.

"Very good but take this to thought, when you're swimming in a pool it is good to stretch before you swim; the ocean is different from the moving sea Avalon." Roxi said. "But otherwise you did fine."

"Thank you Roxi." Most of the men gasped because Sakura called her Roxi but Roxi just nodded and Sakura walked back over to Rio. The other men went and many of them weren't as good as Sakura but some of them were fine for themselves. When it came time for Rio to go Roxi called him and he was ready and he dived in and did almost as well as Sakura only before he hit his starting point he slowed down a bit. Getting out he stood at attention like everyone else before him had.

"Mr. Taylor you had a start similar to Ms Avalon's, what happened at the end?" Roxi asked.

"I slowed down ma'am." Rio said aloud.

"Next time don't push yourself too much. If your boat sinks in the middle of the sea you can push yourself to swim to shore, you must take your time so your body can have the energy you'll need in the end." Roxi said and let him go back.

After four hours of other tests Roxi dismissed some of the men and the others stayed and became navy soldiers. Michael came down and said a few words to the new recruits, at least half of them remained. "Well gentlemen and young lady, you're now working for the navy, be proud of your abilities." He turned and signaled for Roxi to bring Sakura. Roxi got Sakura and they followed Michael to his quarters. Michael took a seat in his chair and Roxi stood next to him, Michael looked over her records real quick, put them down and smiled to himself then he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura Avalon, daughter of Aiden and Natasha Avalon, age seventeen, the youngest child next to her older brother Tori Avalon. Why exactly are you here?" Sakura was a little taken back by the question but she did understand why he asked it, she had two males in her family that could have signed up for this but Sakura wouldn't let them.

"Because sir my father and brother can't join the navy, my father nearly lost his life on the sea and my brother Tori is ill, I couldn't let them come here and end up dead." Roxi gasped softly and looked at her brother. He had no expression; he looked at her plainly with his hands threaded through each other and his chin resting on his hands.

"Admirable yet foolish, not many women join the navy because of the fact that its hard work, not many women would even think of a life on the sea and yet you took your brother's and father's place?"

"Yes Yoshiyuki I wanted to take their places, and unlike the women you speak of I love the sea and have dreamed of a life on it."

"Please, call me Michael, only a certain few can call me by my first name on this ship. But to other matters, you're the second female on this ship and I will tell you now, you had better be careful with those men, a lot of men tend to get very edgy when they're on a ship for months without female companionship so I would watch your back."

"Don't worry sir I will be careful."

"Yeah and if any of them even try to hurt you Sakura just call me and I'll deal with them personally." Roxi said. "Now let's go get your uniform. The men got their uniforms." Roxi took Sakura with her to the uniform room; most of the uniforms were too large for Sakura so Roxi had to see if she was her size.

"I hope you're my size Sakura. Otherwise we'll have to make your uniforms from scratch." Roxi laughed before throwing a new uniform at Sakura, it was a new one she was supposed to have but she had Sakura try to see if she could fit it. Sakura tired it on and it didn't fit in certain areas.

"Wow Sakura I never knew you were that small. Alright, I guess I'll have to make you some myself." She laughed as she looked through a few boxes and found the perfect size for her as well as shoes. Roxi let Sakura change. When Sakura came back she was as cute as a sailing button (AN: NOT! SHE WAS AS SEXY AS A SAILING VIXEN). The uniform pants were white with blue at the bottom, the shirt was similar; the sleeves had blue at the end, the bottom of the shirt had blue as well. It was tied and had an all blue collar. There was also a matching hat that Sakura was wearing, which made her look adorable. The uniform itself showed her curves and her small form as well. "Wow, now that's what I call a styling sailor." Roxi joked looking at Sakura.

"Don't you think this will bring me a little too much attention?" Sakura asked thinking about all the men on the ship.

"Don't worry Sakura; if any of them even think of touching you I'll personally make sure they live to regret it." Roxi said as she gave Sakura a few extra pairs of the uniform and led her upstairs to the deck where the men where waiting, each of them in their own uniforms. Sakura stood next to Rio, "You look really nice in that uniform Miss Avalon." Rio whispered.

"Rio shut up." Sakura laughed nudging him playfully. Rio laughed as they were walking over to the edge of the ship, as they were casting off. Rio could see Madison and his mother waving to him, they both had tears in their eyes. Sakura looked around, half hoping not to see her family, but she saw her father, mother and brother waving to her. She was surprised they didn't try to stop her...but she could see that they were upset and worried also that they would miss her. She smiled and waved at them and yelled, "I'll be fine and I'll come back, that's a promise!" The ship's engine sounded as they were moving. Sakura kept waving until she could no longer see her family.

Lil LoveStar: Well that's it for this chapter. We'll start to see how Sakura learns to fight and live on a ship with one other female and a bunch of males.

Meiling: When are we gonna see the rest of the cast?

Lil LoveStar: Soon, but not that soon. See you ppl


	3. The Captain with Golden Petals and Blood...

Chapter 3: The Captain with Golden Petals and Blood Red Thorns

Lil LoveStar: Hey guys! OMG I recently heard what I call one of the best songs in the world and I'm going to use the theme of it for this chapter. I know it's been out for a while but I just heard it and I love it.

Destiny: Ok you told us that but what's the song?

Lil LoveStar: Karma by Alicia Keys

On a beautiful morning Sakura and the rest of the sailors were getting up and doing their daily chores as well as any duty they were being punished for or what have you. As they all finished their breakfast after their chores Roxi called them to the deck. "Well you've managed to not only acquire your sea legs you've also proved yourselves ready to learn how to swordfight and some Martial Arts." Roxi smiled as every one of them. "And effective this morning you will be instructed in sword fighting and three kinds of Martial Arts."

For the next three weeks Sakura learned three kinds of Martial Arts and sword fighting but she's never had a reason to learn how to fight or even really hold a sword so she was behind all the males on the ship. Roxi noticed that Sakura was behind but more importantly some of the more experienced men, the ones that have been on the ship for like three years were making fun of her and a few were even trying to take advantage of her. She was thankful that Michael or Rio helped her when she wasn't around. One morning at three Roxi got Sakura up and took her to a private training area.

"Why are we here Roxi?" Sakura asked sleepily. Roxi put on the normal wear for Martial Arts and turned to Sakura.

"I'm going to teach you Sakura, you need to learn this whenever we meet up with those pirates and I heard that some of the men have been picking on you. You need to know how to show them whose boss and I'm going to show you how." Roxi said as she gave Sakura a training uniform. For nine hours Roxi and Sakura were fighting in Martial Arts and sword fighting. Sakura was starting to pick up on it all and it made Roxi happy, Sakura needed to be tough on a ship full of men.

After all their training Sakura went back to her duties, glad that she had a friend and fellow female like Roxi to help her along. When the more experienced soldiers started to pick on Sakura again she kicked their butts and made a name for herself on the ship. Michael and Roxi saw and were happy that Sakura wouldn't be bothered with anything anymore.

One afternoon while Sakura and Rio were arm wrestling Roxi was running past them to her brother since her called her, saying it was urgent. Sakura and Rio saw her and decided to follow her. They followed her until she ran into Michael's quarters. They listened in on their conversation.

"What's the big emergency that you had me running?" Roxi asked looking at him.

"I got an email from Kalvin." Michael said looking out from his large window out at the ocean. (AN: Yes I never did tell you what year it was, well now you have an idea) Roxi smiled but then she realized why Kalvin would email him and had a sad face on.

"What did Kalvin say?" She asked.

"He wants us to go to Hong Kong to see him and the Li family." Michael said turning toward her. Roxi nodded as she heard a sound come from behind her.

"I suppose one thing we didn't teach you is how to sneak." Michael chuckled looking at Sakura and Rio. They both laughed nervously making Michael laugh harder. "Its alright, we're just going to Hong Kong to meet Roxi's boyfriend and a family friend of ours." Roxi nudged him when he mentioned that.

"So basically we should get ready to dock and have some free time on land?" Rio asked hopefully.

"Yeah but we won't be staying long. From what Kalvin told me, our encounter with the Gold Stars will be first and it will be soon." Michael said as he dismissed them.

The next morning the ships were docking in Hong Kong and the entire navy operatives were getting off to have a little fun before leaving for the sea again. Sakura on the other hand was busy writing letters to Madison and her family telling them she and Rio were fine and all the new things they have seen and learned. As soon as she was finished, she left the ship in her normal clothes that some how Madison put in her suitcase, all of them by her. She was wearing blue jeans and a sugar pink top with a cherry blossom on it and a matching bandana. As she got off the ship she noticed that Michael and Roxi were still on the dock waiting for something, they were in their regular clothes.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"Waiting for someone, shouldn't you be busy going shopping or something?" Michael asked. Roxi nudged him.

"Sakura, why don't you come along with us?" Roxi suggested. Sakura smiled and nodded. A black car came around and an old man opened the door for them. They got in and the old man drove them to the outskirts of the city of Hong Kong to a very large house that was white with a blue roof.

"Wow, this house is amazing." Sakura said in awe as she looked at the house in all its glory. They were escorted inside and Sakura was still in awe, more so with the inside of the house, the furnishings were just lovely and all looked to be not only expensive but also custom made for this house alone.

"Ahh, Mr. and Ms. Yoshiyuki, it's good to see you again." A very elegant woman said. Sakura looked at her; she was almost as beautiful as her mother was. She wore a fine Chinese dress that was lavender in color. Her long, dark hair was done up in a fabulous way, on her face was make up that made her look as white as snow and in her hand was a lavender colored fan.

"Yes Mrs. Li, its good to see you again as well, this is our friend Sakura." Michael said introducing Sakura to Yelan Li. Yelan looked at Sakura as she bowed. Yelan smiled at the girl, she was simply adorable and in her opinion would make a good wife for her son; if he wasn't busy destroying Asia. Yelan put on a normal face and led them to the sitting room where Kalvin and his family as well as the rest of Yelan's family sat.

"Hello Michael, Roxi, who's your adorable friend?" Kalvin asked looking at Sakura.

"This is Sakura." Roxi said smiling at Kalvin. Sakura smiled but was soon screaming when four girls pounced on her, touching her hair, cheeks, they kissed and hugged her to the point where she could barely breathe. They kept saying how 'kawaii' she was and how she be the perfect match for their brother.

"Alright you four, stop it." A man around the age of 24 with black hair and light amber eyes said; stopping the over excited girls. He seemed very gentle and understanding, much like her father Sakura thought.

"Well, Ms. Sakura…" Kalvin started.

"Avalon." Sakura finished.

"Yes, well the ladies that just tried to kill you are the Li sisters, Fan Ren, Futtie, Feimei, and Xiefa. I'm Kalvin Charles and these are my older brothers Von, BJ or Benjamin and Jimmy or James." Sakura noticed that Von was the gentle one. Jimmy had hazel colored eyes with the same hair to match it. Kalvin himself had dark amber eyes and light and dark auburn colored hair. BJ had light brown eyes and auburn hair. "And this is my mother Odessa Charles." Kalvin said, introducing a very slender woman that was beautiful like Yelan, only she wasn't Chinese, nor did she have make up on. She had long brown hair with brown eyes.

"Kalvin, why exactly did you ask us to come?" Michael asked breaking the introductions.

"Well, as you know, Destiny left home to become a pirate and she and Syaoran have been destroying most of Asia. I know that many of the Prime Ministers have asked Japan's navy to stop them but what I'm asking you is to bring her back home with out arresting her." Kalvin said.

"I wish the same for my Xiaolang." Yelan said.

"You do realize what you're asking of us?" Roxi asked being as serious as a first was supposed to be. "You're asking us to bring them back without trial, which is what most of the eastern world has asked us to bring them back for."

"I'm willing to deal with the Prime Ministers of any country." Yelan said firmly.

"As are we." Odessa said speaking for her boys. "I do not want my only daughter to fall into the hands of the international laws, no matter how high her crime."

"The same for my son." Yelan said.

"You realize that there will be consequences for us as well." Michael said turning away from them.

"And I'm asking you, as my childhood friend and future brother in-law to please bring back my sister and Syaoran." "And…I know how you feel about my sister and I want to see you both together after all of this." Kalvin said.

Michael sighed and looked at Kalvin. "Very well, but don't expect us not to fight them to stop them." They all nodded. Michael turned to leave. Roxi ran and kissed Kalvin before following him. Sakura bowed to them and ran out after them.

Two Days Later

After sailing away from the island of Hong Kong, the Japanese navy soon came upon the Indonesian Islands, many of them destroyed by fire, yet there was the strong scent of strawberries and peach flowers in the air.

"Can you smell that Sakura?" Roxi asked with a frown on.

"Yes." Sakura said, wondering why the air was filled with a beautiful fragrance when a huge fire was burning.

"Its Destiny, it's her trademark. She loves peaches and strawberries." Michael said looking through a telescope. He soon saw a ship that was about 150 feet away from them. Michael told Rio to move the ship forward at medium speed. When close enough to see whose ship it was, Michael was certain. It was Destiny. Michael radioed her but he only got her first mate, which was Syaoran's cousin Meiling (AN: Kinda surprising huh?).

"Where's Destiny Meiling." Michael asked her.

"Well she's about to hit you with a cannon if you really want to know." Meiling said. As if on cue the metal ship was hit with a cannonball. It only dented the ship but it was enough to cause the ship to shake. Rio moved the ship closer to Destiny's (AN: Just to tell you, this isn't the traditional wooden pirate ships. We're talking all metal ships here) Once close enough the navy fired automatic guns at the female pirates. The pirates swung over to the navy ship and a sword fight broke out. Metal was clashing between many of the pirates and the navy soldiers. Some of the soldiers were moving over to Destiny's ship to fight, Sakura and Rio as well. Michael and Roxi followed them.

Meiling was walking out of the radio room to find a dashing young man on her boat, smiling widely she jumped down and confronted him. Rio was surprised by the beautiful pirate with long raven colored hair and ruby eyes, wearing red shorts, a shirt and a bandana.

"Well hello beautiful." Rio said smiling at her. Meiling smiled back and drew her sword.

"Care to dance?" She asked Rio took out his sword and they fought it out. On the other side of the ship Sakura, Roxi and Michael were getting past all the pirates. High above them was their target, with her light auburn colored hair and amber eyes, wearing white shorts, a gold shirt and a white and gold bandana. She looked at her old friend Roxi and her enemy Michael, but her attention was drawn to Sakura, the second female she's ever known to be on Michael's ship, a pretty girl really. Destiny automatically took a liking to her but knew that she had to beat them so they would get off her ship. She swung down and laded expertly on the top of the captain's cabin.

"Nice to see you again Roxi, I can't say the same for your brother." She said as they turned to look up at her. Michael's eyes fell upon Destiny and instantly his heart was stolen again. Destiny looked at him with a look of pure hatred. Then she looked at the new girl and did a flip behind her.

"Hello there, my name is Destiny and I am the captain of this ship, to whom do I owe the honor?" She asked Sakura in a respectful way. Sakura gave her a weird look but answered with her name. Destiny nodded and smiled at her. She then took her sword out and challenged her.

"You're fight isn't with her Destiny, it's with us." Roxi said.

"No, my real fight is with that curd, but I want to test her before I kill him." Destiny said glaring at Michael. She looked back at Sakura seeing if she would accept her challenge. Sakura drew her sword and tapped Destiny's sword. Destiny smiled and started swiftly swinging her sword with expertise. Sakura blocked and dodged her attacks until she found a small opening and took it. She pushed Destiny back and came at her. Metal clashed as the sky was beginning to darken. The two young women fought until Destiny pushed Sakura to the floor. Michael ran to them and pulled Destiny away from Sakura.

"Leave her alone, your fight is with me." He said firmly. Destiny looked into his eyes and then to his hand on her shoulder. Her face changed from surprised to angry. She pushed him away from her and turned toward him. "How dare you touch me after what happened, how dare you even be in my presence. Never interfere with my fights you bastard because I swear you'll live to regret it." She said with a cold glare in her eyes. Michael was taken back by her harsh words but he knew in a way he did deserve them.

"Fine then, let's settle this with a fight, just you and me." He said regaining his composure. Destiny looked at him then smiled.

"Very well, I'll just simply beat you so I won't have to see your pitiful face ever again." She smirked pointing her sword at him. Michael looked at her sword then at her and pulled his own.

"Michael…" Roxi started but Michael stopped her. He hit her sword and let her start. They clashed their swords and moved about the ship, each fighting their hardest. Sakura and Roxi couldn't help but only watch. Roxi could see Destiny's face and her brother's as well they were exact opposites. Michael wanted to tell her what happened and Destiny wanted to make sure she never had to remember what happened by killing Michael.

"Why does she hate the captain so?" Sakura finally asked. Roxi sighed and said that it was a story for another time. Sakura looked at her before turning back to the fight. A thunderstorm was quickly coming over but both captains were still fighting as it started to rain and Sakura and Roxi watched. Destiny jumped up near the mast of the ship, knowing that Michael would follow her like the fool he is. He did indeed follow her and the practically climbed to the top and most dangerous part of the ship but their swords were still clashing. "Why did you come after me you bastard, you knew I'd kill you if I ever saw you again? Why chase me? Did those suits ask you to bring me in and make sure I ended up dead?" Destiny asked as she dodged his attacks.

"Your brothers and mother asked me to bring you back unharmed, your family misses you and I miss you." He held down her sword until she pushed at him and freed her sword.

"You missing me is bullshit and you know it. I won't be returning with you, not even for my family, I have a new family." She glared at him as she pierced his left arm. Michael winced before saying, "The only reason you left was because of what you were told. Someone told you I didn't love you when we were together didn't they?" Destiny stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, ready to kill him if he made a move but still enough to hear him out.

"You were told that I didn't really love you when we were engaged and you left, remember? But it wasn't true, I loved you with all my heart and soul and I still do."

"N…no you…don't…you…you made me believe that you loved me and that I was special…but you lied to me!" She yelled, tears started to slowly spill from her eyes. "It was a rumor, I don't know who was trying to pull us apart but I do love you Destiny." Michael said sincerely. Lightening was flashing and thunder was booming but they stared at each other. Him with hopeful eyes and her filled with unclouded pain. She glared at him and she pushed him off the mast and he fell into the water. Sakura and Roxi watched as he fell. Roxi looked back at Destiny and saw the look on her face. Michael told her what happened but she didn't believe him. The rest of the pirates drove the soldiers off the ship and were starting to sail away. Meiling was done fighting with Rio, she kissed him passionately and pushed him on the ship, winked and ran off. Roxi and Sakura got back to the ship after Roxi stared at Destiny for a while. Once out of the water and back on the ship Michael watched the love of his life sail away from him and he could still see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. Even though she was sailing out of his life again he would get her back and never let her go.

Lil LoveStar: YES I'm done! Marvel at me!

Destiny: Oh nicely done LoveStar.

Sakura: Can't wait for the next.

Lil LoveStar: Hope you R & R plez.


	4. The Captain with a Stone Heart

Chapter 4: The Captain with a Stone Heart

Lil LoveStar: Sorry I haven't updated on any of my stories, I've been busy with my competition…my boyfriend gave me an original story and I loved it so much that I started my own to beat him.

Sakura: We thought you didn't like us anymore at first.

Lil LoveStar: Never, I just got caught up. Here we go.

"Are you alright Michael?" Roxi asked his door; Michael nearly sealed himself away from everyone and stayed in his quarters. He looked up at the ceiling as Roxi asked him for the fifth time today. He got up and opened the door. Roxi gasped but looked up at her brother.

"I'm fine; we have a task to complete." He said as he moved to the main deck. Roxi looked at her brother with a little worry but more so with admiration because he was willing to carry out his task instead of sulking over Destiny. She followed him to make sure he was still the fighter she grew up to know.

Meanwhile Sakura was in the mess hall examining the food, if you could call it that. "Jesus Christ Neal did they force you to make this?" Sakura asked the cook.

"It's the only thing I could make with our food rations." Neal said giving some crap to another sailor. Sakura rolled her eyes and went behind the counter to the kitchen. She didn't see anything extra that could be used so she moved to the freezer. She looked in and pulled out a bunch of meats and vegetables.

"Neal take a break, I'll handle this." Sakura took Neal's apron and put on a hair net and started to get to work. She made domburimono, yakitori, and sushi. The sailors were thrilled and ate seconds and thirds and they praised Sakura for her work. Rio soon came in the peacefully atmosphere that was the mess hall. Usually the men were playing with their food or forcing it down their throats. But today it seemed that they were engulfing it.

"Sakura what did you do?"

"I cooked, plain and simple, now what do you want?" She asked. Rio got some sushi and stood at the window to the kitchen to talk to Sakura.

"Do you think Michael is still upset?" Sakura asked Rio. Rio shrugged his shoulders as he crewed his sushi. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. As Rio ate an announcement from Michael came through the PA telling everyone to come onto the deck.

Michael

"Amazing one week later we come upon the other Captain and his ship." Michael said seriously as he saw Syaoran Li's grand ship of the starboard bow. Roxi moved toward the ship at full speed.

"What if he runs away as well?" Roxi asked her brother.

"He won't, he's Li after all." Michael smirked, he knew Xiaolang Li well. Syaoran prided himself in everything he did. He knew no fear and could gut a man without remorse. Syaoran had chestnut colored hair and amber eyes that were covered in a thick layer of ice. At one point of their lives they were all friends, Michael, Roxi, Kalvin, Destiny, Syaoran and Meiling but that all changed after Destiny renounced her engagement to Michael and Syaoran declined his engagement to Meiling. Destiny had been lied to and Syaoran didn't love his cousin that was basically the long story short.

As the Japanese navy approached the ship Sakura noticed something similar in the two pirate ships. Destiny had an all female crew, whereas Syaoran had an all male. (AN: Funny isn't it?) Nevertheless they had to bring Syaoran back to his mother, as with Destiny.

"Hello my friend, come to bring me back for a twenty-one gun salute?" Syaoran asked Michael as the ships came very close to each other.

"Not this time, I came because your mother wants you to come home." Michael told Syaoran calmly. Syaoran laughed at what he said.

"Mother wants me back so I can become the clan leader and marry a woman I will never love." Syaoran laughed at it.

"Meiling is on Destiny's ship, your mother just wants you to come home and stop this. She doesn't want to see you dead." Roxi said to him.

"Well then you'll just have to take me then." Syaoran smiled with his arms out. The pirates attacked the navy and vice versa. Many of the pirates were captured thanks to Rio's new tactic. Sakura on the other hand went onto Syaoran's ship she met his first mate Eli, his was very handsome with his midnight blue hair and eyes. Sakura started to fight him and she proves to be equal in her abilities. Roxi noticed Sakura fighting as she and Michael went after Syaoran.

"Be careful of Eli Sakura, he's very clever!" Roxi yelled. Syaoran heard Roxi call a girl's name and looked toward his first mate. She was beautiful with her auburn colored hair and emerald eyes, green being his favorite color. Syaoran whistled at Eli and his nodded while still fighting the young girl. Michael unsheathed his sword as he came in front of Syaoran. Syaoran blocked him by back flipping then kicked him back.

"So you want to play that way." Michael said as he put his sword down and got into a fighting stance. Syaoran smirked as they began to spar a little then fight. The battle raged on for another hour and a half before one of the pirates threatened to slit Roxi's throat if Michael didn't order the navy off of the ship. Syaoran laughed at Michael's compassion for his men and his sister.

"You really haven't changed a bit my old friend, still fussing about the condition of your dear sister. It's a shame really." Syaoran said.

"You have sisters as well Syaoran you know exactly how I feel when my sister's life is threatened just as you would for yours." Michael growled. Syaoran's eyes showed no sign of agreeing with him only cold amusement.

"You may have a point Captain but that portion of my life doesn't exist anymore." Syaoran said as he walked toward Roxi. "But considering we were friends once I will let her go." He added as he personally threw her toward Michael. Michael caught Roxi and asked her condition before Syaoran interrupted him.

"Oh Captain, I hope you don't mind if I keep a little reminder of you?" He asked as he held up a captured Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Rio and Roxi yelled together.

"Give her back Li!" Michael yelled his eyes almost on fire from his underhanded tactics.

"Defeat that woman and I'll consider it." Syaoran said as his ship was set to full power and sailed away. Michael swore as Roxi started to tear and Rio held her, his eyes glaring at the fleeting ship.

Sakura

Sakura was stripped of her navy clothes and given raggedy shorts and a shirt that had seen better days. Her legs and wrists were chained and she was thrown into the brig.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed.

"Be quiet wench or you'll have more to worry about then your quarters." One of the men told her before he left her. Sakura sat on the floor before she heard the door open again and footsteps moving toward her. Sakura looked to see the same man with the midnight hair and eyes that captured her and glared at him.

"You're lucky that Syaoran didn't feed you to the men." He said. Sakura's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. "I'm surprised at his actions really, normally if he caught another woman besides Roxi on his ship he would have her killed or made for the men's pleasure." Eli took a close look at her. "Maybe it's those eyes of yours; Syaoran has always loved green, even as a boy."

"Help me please." Sakura begged.

"Wish I could really I do but Syaoran would have my balls." Eli told her. "But there is one thing I can do for you; I'll be your friend while you're here." He added. After he spoke his words the door to the brig sung open with a bang and an enraged voice yelled.

"ELI BRING THAT WOMAN TO MY QUARTERS!" Syaoran yelled before he slammed the door shut. Eli sighed at Syaoran's obscene behavior before he unlocked Sakura's door and let her out.

"Come with me." He started. "Oh by the way what was that name that Roxi and that guy yell?" He asked.

"My name is Sakura." She said. They walked across the ship; the men were gawking at her. Some whistled and tried to touch her only to have Eli pull a sword on them. As they approached Syaoran's room Eli told her not to speak unless he was speaking to her. He opened the door and brought Sakura inside.

"Welcome to my ship." Syaoran said with his back to them. "My new slave."

Lil LoveStar: Well for the most part I am back. But we shall see. R+R


End file.
